


Daylight Robbery

by Evoxine



Series: CEO!Arc [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, ceo!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: Sehun has enough on his plate as it is, running his own company. He would be much better off without that annoying CEO across the street who keeps calling him 'babe'.





	Daylight Robbery

Sunlight is streaming in from the glass walls cornering the living room, and Sehun stands by the windows as he straightens his tie. Cars are moving slowly, looking like a cluster of spilled candy rolling thickly across grey, steaming asphalt. Pedestrians mill about on the sidewalks like confused ants, and Sehun exhales through his nose before turning around and drawing the curtains halfway, leaving enough light for his plants but not enough to heat his penthouse up to an unbearable temperature.

Swiftly snatching up his suit jacket that’s hanging on the back of a bar stool, Sehun drains his mug of coffee and rinses out the stains before heading to the bathroom and gargling with mouthwash. The mint bites at his tongue, but Sehun ignores the sting as he straightens and looks into the mirror. The red swell beneath his clavicle is hidden well, and Sehun fights the urge to brush fingers over it.

Pinching back a chunk of hair, Sehun turns away from the mirror and flicks the light switch off. Heading back into the main hall, he activates the alarm and picks up his briefcase before pulling the door open and leaving. He hears the lock click into place automatically behind him and presses on the elevator button. The doors slide open smoothly and Sehun steps in, inhaling the scent of floor cleaner and air freshener. Wrinkling his nose, Sehun hits the button for the ground floor and makes sure to stand a few inches away from the handrails.

His shoes clack steadily across the polished marble floors of his building as he walks across the foyer and out towards his personal parking spot. Unlocking the doors of his Audi R8, Sehun tosses his briefcase onto the passenger seat before folding his tall frame into the driver’s seat. Revving the engine, Sehun pulls out of the lot easily and makes a sharp turn onto the street. Fifteen minutes and cancerous rap tracks blasting from the radio later, Sehun’s pulling into the parking garage meant for employees only, parking nose first in his own lot. Stepping out, Sehun grabs his briefcase and locks the doors without a backwards glance.

 **OH Corporations** stare back at him as he walks through the front doors, and the receptionist stands and bows deeply the second she sees Sehun. Sehun inclines his head politely, and lets an employee of his summon an elevator for him. A few minutes later, he steps off on the floor of his office. His secretary opens the door for him, bowing low as Sehun passes her.

“Stop doing that,” Sehun says, tapping her on the head. “You’ll injure your back someday.”

Yunji laughs and lets the door swing shut.

“Anything urgent?” Sehun asks, walking past the offices of his executive team and into his office. Setting his briefcase down, he looks up at Yunji expectantly.

“It’s Friday today… Ah, yes. You have a routine meeting with your execs today at 3pm,” she tells him, flipping through her office planner. “And you have the Roosevelt function tomorrow at 8pm, held at The Shilla. I’ve booked you the Royal Suite just in case you consume alcohol and end up unable to drive home that night. Your follow-up meeting for the Provident Fund is scheduled for Monday at 1pm.”

“Alright,” Sehun says, booting up his computer and reclining in his chair. “Thank you. Send a reminder to Jongdae about the meeting for today, he’s probably forgotten.”

Yunji nods and exits the office, closing the door behind her. Sehun spins around in his chair as he waits for the computer to run, and he looks out the window at the various skyscrapers scattered across the city. He knows all the corporations and their CEOs personally – especially the CEO of Kim Enterprises. Scowling at the thought of him, Sehun whirls around and presses fingertips against where he knows the hickey lies.

He’s going to have to see Jongin again tomorrow, and Sehun doesn’t quite know how to feel about that. Opening up his email client, Sehun sighs and sinks a little lower in his chair as he begins to sift through the hundreds of emails waiting for him. At least he has something else to focus on, Sehun thinks, clicking on one and scanning through the contents before sending it to the trash.

 

 

 

  
It’s 6pm on Saturday, and Sehun finds himself staring at his collection of suits, water dripping off his hair and rolling irritatingly down his bare back. Pulling a jet black suit off the rack, Sehun lays it out across his bed and turns to another wardrobe. Tugging the door open, Sehun squints at his dress shirts – deciding to stick with black, he chooses a freshly pressed dress shirt and sets it down over his suit. Padding back into his bathroom, Sehun gives his hair one last rub with the towel before pulling a pair of briefs on. Pouring a small amount of aftershave onto his palm, Sehun pats his hands across his freshly shaved skin, making sure to get the areas just below his jaw. The hickey beckons to him through the mirror – Sehun ignores it. Choosing to forgo cologne, Sehun steps into his pants and picks up his favourite belt, sliding it into the loops and leaving it unbuckled. Pushing his arms into the dress shirt, Sehun walks around his room aimlessly as he buttons up, stopping only to tuck his shirt into his pants before buckling his belt with one swift, familiar move. Making a beeline for his dresser, Sehun pulls out a pair of black socks and tugs them on as he debates over which tie to use.

He fishes out a thin, silver tie and fixes it around his neck, leaving it loose until he decides to leave for the function. He returns to the bathroom and dips fingers into his tub of hair wax. Tugging on the front his hair, Sehun styles it up, making sure to let it curl softly at the tips. Satisfied, he rinses the remaining wax off his fingers and grabs his trusty kohl liner. Drawing a thin, imperfect line on his waterlines, Sehun caps the pencil and smudges any sign of liner that’s on his skin with the pad of his pinky. He spends another minute or so filling in his brows, giving them a sharp curve and brushing the pigment down. His tongue darts out to wet his lips as he gives himself a once over – he looks good, if he can say so himself.

The clock by his bedside reads 6:24pm. Sehun picks up his jacket and walks out of his room and into the kitchen where he fills a glass of water before draining it all in one gulp. His throat suddenly feels rather dry. Grabbing a pack of soda crackers, Sehun munches on a few as he tries to settle the queasiness in his stomach.

Before he knows it, it’s 6:40pm and he’s gone through half the packet. Cursing, Sehun sets the crackers down on the kitchen island and pulls his suit jacket on. Darting to the couch, Sehun fumbles around in his briefcase for his car keys. He activates the alarm and all but runs out of his house, his keys clinking merrily in his hand as he tightens his tie.

 

 

 

  
He’s pulling into the front of the hotel at just a few minutes past 7:30pm, and Sehun sighs in relief as he steps out of the vehicle. The valet bows and hands Sehun the valet ticket before getting into the driver’s seat and driving off. Pocketing the ticket, Sehun steps into the hotel lobby and makes his way over to the check in counter. With his room key safe in his pocket, Sehun steps towards the elevators.

The elevator doors are just about to slide shut when a hand shoots out between them. The doors open again immediately, and a tall figure dressed impeccably in an expensive black suit steps in. Sehun freezes.

“Hey,” Jongin says easily, settling into a position right next to Sehun. They’re so close in proximity that Sehun can smell Jongin’s aftershave – which says something because Jongin uses such a small amount. Sehun just grunts in response and tries to find space to move into, away from Jongin.

They’re the only ones who get off on the floor on where the event rooms are located. There are only a handful of people milling about, and most of them seem to be the hotel’s staff. Sehun walks towards the event room purposefully, but he’s halted in his tracks when Jongin wraps a hand around his forearm. He’s pulled into an empty room, and before he can register what’s happening, Jongin’s face looms over his, noses almost brushing.

“Our suits match,” is what Jongin says, but it has Sehun flushing to the tips of his ears nonetheless.

“Great,” Sehun mutters, tone flat. Jongin crooks an eyebrow and presses the palm of his hand against the wall next to Sehun’s head. Sehun balks, eyes widening.

“Is it still there?” Jongin asks, and Sehun’s skin crawls at the deepness of Jongin’s voice.

“Is what still where,” Sehun replies, although he knows exactly what Jongin is referring to.

“You know what I’m talking about,” Jongin says. “I can check for myself, if you don’t want to tell me.”

Sehun pictures Jongin tugging on his tie and he squirms. “Yes, it’s still there. Let me go, damnit. The function starts in ten minutes.”

“Don’t worry babe, we’ll –”

“Don’t call me babe,” Sehun snaps. “It’s annoying as fuck.” Pushing on Jongin’s chest, Sehun manages to make enough space for him to duck out underneath Jongin’s arm.

He has just one foot inside the hall when Jongin appears right next to him once more.

“Babe, stop avoiding me,” Jongin says under his breath, “you’re just making this harder for the both of us.”

“There is no ‘this’,” Sehun hisses, “ _and stop calling me babe_.”

A bright smile finds its way onto Sehun’s lips when he spies Chanyeol, the CEO of The Park Company. They met a few years ago at a charity event, and had hit it off extremely well. Chanyeol’s beckoning him over, and Sehun takes the opportunity to leave Jongin’s side. He feels Jongin’s eyes hot on his back, and he grabs a flute of champagne off a waitress’ tray as he heads over to Chanyeol’s side.

 

 

 

  
Sehun drains his eighth champagne flute and is thankful that there’s no one at his table when he lets out an uncharacteristically loud hiccup. Everything is buzzing delightfully, and – oh, who is the person that just sat down next to him?

“Why’d you drink so much?” Jongin’s voice says reproachfully, the sound floating through all the haze. Sehun scowls.

“Business talks are over, I can drink however much I want,” he retorts childishly, and turns away from Jongin’s face when it swims into view.

“You can’t hold alcohol well, or have you forgotten?”

Sehun suddenly sees flashbacks to their second time together; Sehun was drunk on Merlot, and Jongin wasn’t tipsy in the least. Sehun had come twice that night, and woken up to a pretty array of bruises down his hips. Then he thinks of the night a couple of months ago when he was drunk on Cognac. Jongin had fucked him on his kitchen counter that night, and Sehun had stumbled into the kitchen in the morning with an insane hangover only to discover thick smears of oil across the counter.

“No, I haven’t,” Sehun says, voice oddly small.

Jongin sighs. “Did Yunji book you a room here?”

Sehun fishes out his room key and drops it somewhere in the vicinity of Jongin’s lap.

 

 

 

  
Sehun stumbles over the carpet and almost crashes into the wall, only managing to stay upright thanks to Jongin’s arms around his waist.

“Why do I get the feeling you only drink this much whenever I’m around?” Jongin mutters, steering Sehun over to the couch and depositing him there before bending down to pull Sehun’s shoes off.

“You are correct!” Sehun declares drunkenly, flopping bonelessly across the cushions.

Jongin puts Sehun’s shoes by the door and turns back to the drunk businessman. Sehun’s peering up at him through hooded eyes, the smudged kohl making his pupils seem even more dilated than they really are.

“It’s really hot in here,” Sehun says, frowning. He tugs on his tie uselessly. Sighing, Jongin walks over and removes Sehun’s tie for him, tossing it onto the table. Sehun attempts to wriggle out of his coat, but Jongin has to take that off for him too.

“Why do you like to take my clothes off so much?” Sehun slurs. Jongin blinks at that but he stays quiet.

Filling a glass with cold tap water, Jongin presses it into Sehun’s hand and makes Sehun drain the entire glass before setting it aside.

“It’s still too hot,” Sehun whines, unsteady fingers lifting to work at the buttons of his dress shirt. Jongin hesitates, but Sehun gets more agitated by the second, and Jongin has no choice but to help him out.

The hickey comes into full view when the shirt slips off Sehun’s shoulders, and Jongin feels a moan bubbling up into his throat.

“Better,” Sehun nods, mindlessly rubbing at his throat. Thin fingers skim across the hickey, and Jongin has to reach out and pin Sehun’s hand down before he does something even more drastic.

“Gotta pee,” Sehun informs Jongin kindly before standing up and attempting to stumble his way to the bathroom.

“Wrong way,” Jongin says, rising and turning Sehun around. He leads Sehun to the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

He’s leaning against the back of the couch when he hears the toilet flush. Then, Sehun steps out of the bathroom clad in nothing but his boxers. He knocks his shoulder into the doorframe and almost topples over, but Jongin darts forward and catches him in time. Sehun’s head lolls onto the crook of his shoulder and Jongin inhales a mix of Sehun’s shampoo, aftershave, champagne, and the hand soap he’d just used.

Sehun’s skin is crazy warm, and Jongin doesn’t want to let go.

“You should go to bed,” Jongin says, pulling Sehun off him reluctantly. Sehun shakes his head resolutely and takes a few steps backwards, stopping when his back meets the wall.

“Why not?” Jongin asks, confused.

“You haven’t fucked me yet,” Sehun replies, managing to sound somewhat coherent.

Jongin’s collar tightens around his neck and he tugs at it.

“Sehun –”

“Shut up,” Sehun interjects, and reaches out to pull Jongin towards him.

Jongin nearly bites down on Sehun’s lip in shock, but he recovers in time and accepts Sehun’s tongue into his mouth easily. A sober Sehun is a great kisser, but a drunk Sehun is an even better kisser. Sehun lets passion dominate when he’s drunk, and judging by the way he’s licking into Jongin’s mouth, Sehun’s quite fueled with passion at the moment.

“God, babe –”

“Don’t call me babe,” Sehun cuts in, tugging on Jongin’s bottom lip with his teeth.

Jongin suppresses a laugh and lets his hands rest on the juts of Sehun’s hips.

“Mm,” Sehun hums, burying fingers in Jongin’s hair and pulling gently.

Jongin rubs circles over Sehun’s hipbones and slides his hands upwards until his thumbs are flicking taut nipples lightly. Sehun arches into him, and Jongin feels the outline of Sehun’s arousal against his thigh. He shrugs out off his suit jacket and kicks it across the room with his heel. Sehun fumbles with the buttons of Jongin’s dress shirt before growling in annoyance and ripping the buttons out. Jongin doesn’t care and lets Sehun rid him of the pieces of fabric.

Dipping his head, Jongin lowers his lips to where the hickey is and gives Sehun another one, right next to it. Mouthing up Sehun’s neck, Jongin relishes in the whimpers that slip out of Sehun’s throat.

“Touch me,” Sehun says, pushing his hips into Jongin’s. Willing, Jongin pushes Sehun’s boxers down and waits for Sehun to step out of them before wrapping fingers around Sehun’s length. Using long, slow strokes, Jongin coaxes sweet moans out of Sehun for as long as he can without feeling like he needs to have Sehun’s heat around his own erection.

“God fucking –” Sehun mutters, lidded eyes darting down to eye at Jongin’s belt. Assuming Sehun’s still too intoxicated to get the belt off, Jongin frees Sehun’s cock and makes quick work in ridding himself of the rest of his clothing.

“Is there lube in the bathroom?” Jongin breathes, swiping his thumb over the head of Sehun’s cock.

“Yeah,” Sehun says, eyes closed. He feels Jongin leave his side and the cool air washes over his heated skin for a few seconds before Jongin’s return blocks it off.

There’s the sound of the packet ripping and Sehun’s thrumming in anticipation. Slick fingers press up against his entrance and Sehun spreads his legs wider to make it easier for Jongin.

“I hate what you do to me,” he hears Jongin mutter, but he’s too preoccupied with pushing Jongin’s finger further into him to respond.

He has his hands linked around Jongin’s neck, clinging on for dear life as Jongin finger fucks him open, nice and slow.

“I need to lift you up for this,” Jongin says, “are you okay with that?”

“Just do it,” Sehun replies, setting his hands on Jongin’s shoulders for support. He pushes off as Jongin lifts him, and the friction against the wall provides enough resistance for Sehun to hook his legs around Jongin’s hips without slipping.

Jongin pushes into him swiftly, and Sehun groans at the feeling of Jongin inside him, familiar and still so intoxicating after countless times together. Jongin rocks into him, and the small distance between their bodies has Sehun’s cock rubbing deliciously against Jongin’s chest with every thrust.

“Yes, oh god – _Just like that_ –” Sehun’s breath hitches and he whines as Jongin’s hands come down to cup his ass cheeks, spreading them wider apart for easier access. Jongin fucks into him hard, each snap of his hips producing that obscene yet beautiful sound of skin slapping against skin.

Sehun comes without warning, spilling onto their bodies with Jongin’s name mixed in amongst the mess. Sehun feels the skin on his back burn as Jongin’s thrusts pick up speed, but he doesn’t care when Jongin releases inside him, the feeling too satisfying for any complaints whatsoever.

“Christ, Sehun,” Jongin pants, pulling out of Sehun and feeling thin strings of come connecting them.

Sehun’s gazing down at him with blown pupils, and Jongin covers those thin lips with his own, kissing Sehun’s eyes shut as he carries Sehun into the bathroom and into the shower stall. Sehun jumps a little when water starts spraying down over their heads, but lets Jongin continue kissing him.

“Are you relatively sober now?” Jongin asks when he pulls away, reaching for the bottle of shampoo and pouring some onto his hand.

“Yeah,” Sehun answers, eyebrows furrowing. Jongin hands him the bottle of shampoo and Sehun squeezes out a dollop.

They soap up in silence, rinse off in silence, and dry off in silence.

“Did I ruin your shirt?” Sehun asks suddenly. Jongin remembers the flying buttons and shrugs.

“Yeah but it’s alright.”

“Sorry,” Sehun replies sheepishly. “I can replace it for you if you want.”

“It’s okay babe. Really.”

Sehun colours but doesn’t tell Jongin to shut up over calling him ‘ _babe_ ’, and Jongin smiles.

“Are you going home?”

Jongin looks at Sehun, takes in the two hickeys and Sehun’s pink skin from the heat of the shower.

“If you don’t want me to stay,” Jongin says.

“Stay,” Sehun says, running the towel through his hair a few more times before dropping it in the tub and walking out of the bathroom. Jongin tries not to stare at Sehun’s bare ass or the marks streaked down his back.

Jongin finds Sehun curled up under the covers a few minutes later, the sheets pulled up to his neck. He’s already half asleep, and Jongin tries to climb in without jostling Sehun too much.

But Sehun cracks an eye open anyway, and pulls Jongin down onto the bed with a tug on the arm. Sehun scoots into Jongin’s chest and lets Jongin wrap arms around his body; Sehun falls asleep with his face pressed against Jongin’s neck.

 

 

 

  
“Oh god,” Sehun mutters, staring at Jongin’s sleeping face right next to his. “Not again.”

He blushes when he slips out of bed and finds himself undressed. Tiptoeing into the bathroom, he blushes even harder when he sees the new hickey, bright red and proud. Brushing his teeth, Sehun retrieves his underwear from the floor outside and pulls it on with one hand. Rinsing out his mouth, Sehun splashes cold water onto his face and pulls a robe on, but not before spying the scrapes all down his back from the rough material of the wallpaper.

Returning to the bedroom, Sehun debates over waking Jongin up or not. But Jongin stirs then, ending all inner turmoil over the issue at hand.

“Morning,” Jongin mumbles, voice thick with sleep.

“Morning,” Sehun replies, looking everywhere but at Jongin’s face.

“Hungover?”

“No, I’m alright,” Sehun says. “Uh, I have to get back soon. I have work to do.”

“Okay. Yeah, me too,” Jongin replies, and sits up. The covers fall off his chest and Sehun swallows.

“I need to check out, so…”

“Oh right,” Jongin says, and slips out of bed. Sehun chokes at the sight and spins around, robe billowing around him as he hurries to the kitchen. The reflection in the glass cabinets shows Jongin picking his clothes up off the floor before disappearing into the bathroom. Sehun waits for the sound of water running before venturing back into the living room. He pulls his shirt on, buttons up most of the buttons before stepping into his pants, zipping them up and fastening his belt.

The bathroom door opens and Sehun turns around to see Jongin standing there in his pants and a buttoned suit jacket with nothing underneath.

“Sorry about your shirt,” Sehun winces, looking at the pieces of fabric strewn across the carpet.

“It’s fine,” Jongin says, waving the apology away.

They slip into their shoes in silence, and it’s only broken when they’re in the elevator. Jongin’s the first one to act, grabbing Sehun by the arm and pulling him in close, tilting Sehun’s chin a little lower for better access to his lips. Sehun kisses back with force, hands tight around Jongin’s belt. When the elevator dings and they fly apart, they’re both breathing hard, lips slicked with spit. No one’s outside waiting, thankfully, and Sehun straightens his back before walking out of the elevator.

“You don’t have to wait for me,” Sehun says, passing his room key over to the lady behind the counter. Jongin nods and turns towards the entrance.

“Don’t forget to hydrate when you get home, babe,” Jongin says quietly, and walks away. Sehun flushes.

“Don’t call me babe,” he calls after Jongin, voice hushed. Jongin acknowledges it with a flutter of fingers.

 

 

 

  
Sehun sees Jongin again a week later, and it’s too soon for his liking. They’re at a ball hosted by a filthy rich debutante, and Sehun wrinkles his nose in distaste at the amount of females wobbling on ridiculously high heels. He didn’t want to come for two reasons: he hates balls, and Jongin has been linked to the debutante, with pictures of just the two them out and about splashed across gossip magazines periodically over the past few months. He eyes the bar, but resolves to stay sober for the night.

His resolve crumbles when he sees Jongin with the debutante, a hand slung over her bare shoulders. Jealousy rears its head inside Sehun, and he turns sharply on his heel, walking straight over to the bar. He orders himself a Scotch on the rocks and drains it in one go.

“Drinking again?”

Sehun ignores Jongin and orders another.

“Is this your way of asking for a repeat of last week?”

Sehun looks at Jongin sharply. “Why would you want me when you have her?” Sehun jerks his head towards the debutante and grabs his drink before standing and navigating through the crowd. He loses Jongin somewhere and he exhales in relief. Finding himself a booth, he sips at the rest of his drink and watches as couples dance stiffly to slow songs and awkwardly to fast ones. He checks his watch – it’s only been 25 minutes since he got here, and he makes it a rule to stay at least an hour before leaving. It’s only professional, was what he had told himself.

“Mr. Oh?”

Sehun looks to his right and sees a smiling face.

“Luhan?”

“Fancy seeing you here.”

“I thought you moved back to China?”

“I did,” Luhan says, setting his own drink down on the table. “I came back for this. She’s a family friend.”

Sehun nods and drains his glass. “You look like you’re doing well for yourself.”

“As do you,” Luhan grins, and Sehun can’t help but laugh.

“How’re things going?” Luhan asks, nudging Sehun’s side with an elbow.

“Alright,” Sehun says vaguely. “Been really busy lately. What about you?”

Luhan launches into a long story, something Sehun remembers distinctly as being one of Luhan’s habits from all those years ago. He zones out somewhat, listening to Luhan’s story enough to respond appropriately, but still able to look around the place mindlessly.

His eyes land on Jongin and the debutante. He’s got her in his arms and they’re dancing along to some cheesy ballad – Sehun’s jaw tightens and he redirects his attention back onto Luhan.

 

 

 

  
“Hi, excuse me, but may I borrow Sehun for a second please? Thanks.”

Sehun’s whisked away from Luhan’s side before he can bid the latter goodbye.

“What the fuck was that for? We were in a conversation!”

Jongin doesn’t say anything, just half-drags, half-leads Sehun towards the bathrooms located on the farthest side of the building.

“Let me go, Jongin, what the hell are you doing? Where are you bringing me?”

Jongin pushes the door to the bathroom open and manhandles Sehun into a stall before pinning him against the side of the cubicle.

“I didn’t like how he was looking at you,” Jongin mutters.

“What?” Sehun asks incredulously.

“You heard me,” Jongin says, mildly agitated.

“Look who’s talking,” Sehun says, “the man canoodling with the famous rich girl. Is she pretty, Jongin? Good in bed?”

Jongin splutters. “I’ve never slept with her, Sehun. I’m only being nice because I need investors. She has the money I need.”

“Yeah, okay.” Sehun rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Get out of the way.”

“No,” Jongin shakes his head. “You’re not going back there. That guy can easily charm you into bed with him; have you seen the look in his eyes?”

Sehun slaps him across the face. The palm of his hand buzzes and there’s a faint pink mark spreading across the swell of Jongin’s cheek.

“Are you fucking crazy?” Sehun demands. “I’m not yours to own or control! Stop fucking around with me Kim Jongin, okay? I’m done with your shit.”

“Sehun,” Jongin says, tearing up in a mix of shock and pain. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way. I just – look, I just don’t like the idea of other people being with you in anything more than a platonic –”

“Don’t.”

Jongin sighs. Sehun glares holes into Jongin’s skull but doesn’t demand to be let out of the stall. Jongin takes the chance to lean in and brush tentative lips across Sehun’s temple.

“Stop,” Sehun mutters, but there’s no bite to his tone anymore. Jongin’s cheek is flaming now, and Sehun feels a little sorry for how hard he hit him.

“Tell me to stop again,” Jongin says, nibbling on the natural pout of Sehun’s lips.

Sehun’s lips fall apart of their own accord and Jongin swipes his tongue against Sehun’s, hand coming up to thumb at Sehun’s neck.

“I fucking hate you,” Sehun says eloquently, rubbing his clothed, half-hard cock down onto Jongin’s thigh that’s just so conveniently lodged between his own.

“It’s amazing how fast you get hard,” Jongin mumbles, and Sehun flushes, skin hot. Jongin chuckles. “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s ridiculously hot.” He nips at the base of Sehun’s throat.

Running his palms down Sehun’s suited chest, Jongin unbuckles Sehun’s belt and makes quick work in pushing Sehun’s pants down. They pool around his ankles in a nice puddle of black fabric, and Jongin kneels down, hands pressed against Sehun’s smooth thighs. He exhales over the curve of Sehun’s cock and watches with want as it jumps at the sensation.

“Fuck,” Sehun mutters, a hand pushing its way into Jongin’s hair and the thumb of the other hooking into the band of his briefs. Jongin lets him push his underwear down out of the way before he pumps Sehun to full hardness, hand working fast and deft.

Taking the head of Sehun’s cock into his mouth, Jongin laps at the underside with the tip of his tongue before running the flat of his tongue across the slit. Sehun’s hips jerk, and Jongin relaxes his throat to allow more of Sehun’s length into his mouth. Sehun’s fucking gently into Jongin’s mouth, and Jongin lets him, enjoying the feeling of the tip of Sehun’s cock bumping the back of his throat.

Jongin slides a sneaky finger along the cleft of Sehun’s ass until the pad of his finger ends up brushing against Sehun’s twitching entrance.

“I don’t have lube –” Sehun’s voice hitches as Jongin rubs teasing circles around the puckered skin. Jongin gives Sehun’s cock a hard suck before letting it slip out of his mouth. Leaning lower, he coaxes Sehun to step away from the cubicle wall and give him some space. Sehun swears under his breath, the mutters turning into moans when Jongin licks experimentally at his quivering hole.

“Jongin, please – oh fuck,” Sehun whimpers and pushes down on the tip of Jongin’s tongue. Jongin fists Sehun’s cock with a free hand as he fucks Sehun slowly with his tongue.

Sehun comes with a shudder, and Jongin has to duck out of the way to avoid getting come on his hair. He licks Sehun’s cock clean and cleans the rest of him up with a wad of toilet paper.

“Fuck,” Sehun mutters, pulling Jongin upright and pushing him against the door, all but shoving Jongin’s pants and underwear down in a swift movement, hand wrapping skillfully around Jongin’s length. Sehun connects their mouths together, tongue licking the taste of himself out of Jongin’s mouth as he pumps Jongin furiously.

It doesn’t take long for Jongin to climax, releasing over Sehun’s hand with a muted groan. Sehun wipes his hand clean and flushes the tissues down the toilet. They fix their clothes up and head out to scrub at their hands; Jongin rinses out his mouth.

They leave the bathroom together, walking side by side down the hallway and past the room in which the ball is held. There’s a weird tension in the elevator – the ride is much too long, in Sehun’s honest opinion.

“Good night,” Jongin says as Sehun finally gets into his car.

Sehun pauses and inclines his head towards Jongin before shutting the door and starting the engine. Jongin watches him drive away.

 

 

 

 

  
“Great, we’re closing in on the Providence Fund,” Sehun says, hands in his pockets as he looks at his board of directors seated around the oval table. “I want a flawless proposal, an offer CEO Lee can’t turn away. I want a draft by the end of the week, and the final product two nights before our next and last meeting with Kim. Understood?” Heads around the table nod and Sehun mirrors the movement. As the directors file out of the room, Sehun remains behind, flipping through the papers in his hands just to double check that everything is as it should be.

“Mr. Oh?”

Sehun looks up to see Yunji by the door. “Yes?”

“I have CEO Kim here to see you.”

“Kim? Which Kim?”

“Kim Jongin, Boss.”

Sehun feels blood rush away from his head. “Okay. Send him to my office. Tell him I’ll be there in a minute.” Yunji nods and leaves.

It’s been two weeks since that night at the debutante’s ball, and they haven’t communicated at all after they had parted. Piling all the documents onto his arm, Sehun leaves the conference room and heads to his office.

“What are you doing here?” Is the first thing he says when he opens the door. Walking over to his desk, Sehun sets the papers down and crosses his arms.

“Wanted to see you. I miss you babe,” Jongin says, eyes twinkling.

“Stop with that fucking pet name,” Sehun says, eyes flashing.

Jongin laughs and raises his hands. “Okay, okay. Sorry.”

“Why are you really here,” Sehun demands, lowering himself onto his chair. “I doubt it’s because you ‘missed me’.”

“But I do,” Jongin says, eyebrows knitting together.

“Jongin.”

Jongin sighs. “Fine, I came here to tell you something besides that. But you have to promise me you won’t get mad at me.”

Sehun waits silently.

“I closed that deal with Jung Steel,” Jongin says slowly. It takes Sehun a few seconds to process that piece of information.

“What did you say? _Jung Steel?_ ” Sehun repeats, anger slowly seeping into his voice. “The deal I’ve been working on for _the past five months?_ ”

Jongin doesn’t answer, but Sehun knows they’re both talking about that particular deal.

“I’ve been working on that deal for so long, Kim Jongin. You know how hard I’ve worked to get it. I know I’m used to you fucking me over, but I never thought I’d have to experience this. This is fucking low, Jongin. Fuck you. Get the hell out of my office and don’t you ever dare step foot into this building again.”

“Sehun –”

“Don’t say my name. Don’t even think it. Get out. Get out or I’ll call security.”

Jongin rises from the armchair silently, and he’s out of the door in a heartbeat. Hurt bubbles inside Sehun – he hears a loud smash and realises that he’s just thrown a vase across the room.

A tentative knock sounds on the door but Sehun sends Yunji away.

Leaving the glass pieces scattered dangerously across the floor, Sehun sinks down into his couch and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. He did not sign up for Kim Jongin to ruin his goddamn life.

 

 

 

  
The next day, Sehun has Yunji cancel all social events he’s supposed to go to that has Jongin on the attendance list.

A bouquet of roses are seated in the middle of his desk when he gets to work, and Sehun has a nagging feeling that they’re sent from Jongin. A glance at the card confirms his suspicions: _Babe, I’m Sorry_.

“Don’t fucking call me babe,” Sehun mutters darkly, tearing the card in half and dumping the pieces into the trash can. He gives the roses to Yunji, who beams in happiness.

 

 

 

  
Two and half months later sees Sehun closing the deal on the Providence Fund and the stocks of his company rising a few percentages. With nothing to distract him from his work, Sehun finds himself staying later and later into the night, the only source of light in his office being his table lamp and the glow from his computer screen.

“Don’t go back too late,” Yunji says, sticking her head around Sehun’s door.

“I won’t,” Sehun promises, and waves as Yunji leaves to go home. It’s 7:30pm on Friday night, and Sehun’s still busy working away on the company’s quarterly report. Sehun spends another 90 minutes on it before deciding to leave for home, the muscles in his neck screaming for some pain relief.

He’s opening the door to his car when he feels someone come up behind him. Whirling around, he’s about to land a punch to the stranger’s face when he realises that it’s Jongin.

Clenching his jaw, Sehun turns his back towards Jongin and opens his car door with more force than necessary.

“Wait,” Jongin says, pulling Sehun away from the car and closing the door.

“What,” Sehun spits, wrenching his arm out of Jongin’s grasp.

“Look, Sehun, I’m sorry, okay?”

Sehun snorts. “Right. You’re so sorry that it took you over two months to come and beg for my forgiveness.”

“I am sorry. And yes, I know it’s been that long, but I just didn’t know what to say to you. I know it was low and despicable of me to do what I did, especially when you’ve spent so much time working on the deal, but I saw a chance and I had to take it. You know that my company isn’t doing as well as yours, and that deal would’ve really helped stabilise things.”

“There are so many corporations here in Seoul and you decide to fuck with mine,” Sehun says flatly. “Why is that?”

Jongin shrugs helplessly. “I wasn’t targeting you; it just sort of happened.”

“Whatever, I don’t need to listen to this,” Sehun mutters, shoving Jongin away from the driver’s side and opening the door once more.

“Sehun, wait. Can you just _look_ at me, please?”

Sehun lets his eyes flick towards Jongin reluctantly, and he instantly regrets it when Jongin surges forward and kisses him, strong hands holding his face as delicately as if he were a crumbling flower.

“Stop,” Sehun forces out between their lips, but Jongin refuses to let him go.

Sehun tries to clear his mind, but the way Jongin’s lips are moving against his is too mesmerising, and he finds himself kissing back, nails digging moons into the flesh on Jongin’s hips. His dropped briefcase lies flat on the concrete floor.

“I hate you,” Sehun whispers against Jongin’s lips, and Jongin nods. "I really loathe you."

“I know,” he replies, and runs his tongue along the seam of Sehun’s lips.

Sehun feels himself being moved along the length of his car and he hears the sound of a car door being opened. A shriek escapes from his throat when Jongin pushes him backwards into the backseat of his car, but Jongin shushes him with a finger on the lips as he climbs in after, shutting the door behind them.

It’s a spacious car, but they’re both a little too tall for the backseat. Jongin doesn’t seem to care, however, ridding Sehun of his jacket in record time. He doesn’t have his on, Sehun notices through the haze of his desire. There are deft fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt, and the second its flung open, Jongin attaches his lips to the side of Sehun’s neck, sinking blunt teeth into the skin. Sehun cries out and arches into the pain, one hand grabbing onto the headrest of the seat and the other pushing his hair out of his eyes.

“God I’ve missed you so much,” Jongin mumbles against heated skin.

“You’ve just missed fucking me,” Sehun retorts, screwing his eyes shut as Jongin mouths up his neck and along his jaw.

Jongin stops moving at that, pulling away slightly to fix his eyes on Sehun’s face.

“Do you really think that?” Jongin asks lowly. His presence is driving Sehun insane, so Sehun decides not to answer that question, instead choosing to reconnect their lips and fumble around for the button of Jongin’s pants.

A few awkward manoeuvers later and their clothes are scattered all around the car. Jongin’s searching around in the compartment between the front seats for the packs of lube that he had Sehun stash there over half a year ago and Sehun’s trying to rut up into Jongin’s pelvis for some much needed friction.

“Sehun,” Jongin says softly as he lines up a lubed finger against Sehun’s entrance. “I know you might not believe me, but I don’t think of you as just a good fuck.” He pushes his finger in and Sehun hisses at the feeling. He hasn’t been penetrated for a good three months now, and it burns a little more than usual.

“You are so much more to me,” Jongin continues, increasing the speed of his finger until he’s jackhammering his finger in and out of Sehun. “So much more.”

He adds another finger, and Sehun claws lines down the back of Jongin’s arm.

“I don’t think you know the extent of my feelings for you, Sehun,” Jongin says, voice thick. He adds a third finger and brushes his fingertips across Sehun’s prostate. Sehun moans and arches his back, toes curling.

“We’ve been doing this for over two years, Sehun, don’t you think I’d have left a long time ago if you were just a good fuck to me?” Pulling his fingers out, Jongin fixes his hands around Sehun’s hips and lifts them to line himself up with Sehun.

Pushing in, Jongin holds back a pathetic whimper and waits for Sehun to get settled. “I love you, Sehun. I’m madly in love with you. Have been since that one charity dinner for rainforests.”

Jongin pulls out until it’s just the tip of his cock that’s inside Sehun. Pushing back in, he presses a kiss to the curve of Sehun’s shoulder. “You were so worried over the state of the rainforests and I found it ridiculously adorable.”

Sehun’s hold on Jongin’s shoulders tighten and Jongin picks up his pace. Swallowing, he thrusts long and deep into Sehun, making sure to thumb the slit of Sehun’s cock in quick, feathery movements – just the way Sehun likes it.

“Everything you do has my heart beating ten times faster than what’s considered healthy,” Jongin pants, his grip on Sehun’s thighs tightening as he feels his release build up.

“I understand if you think lowly of me,” Jongin grits, snapping his hips hard, “but I want you to at least know what you mean to me.”

Sehun orgasms with a pitchy moan, head tilted back at such an angle that Jongin worries for his neck. Jongin sees Sehun’s cock twitch a few times before come spurts out, decorating a defined chest with pearly white. Jongin comes at that sight, fingertips pressing bruises into the flesh of Sehun’s thighs as he shudders through his release.

Sehun’s breathing heavily underneath him, a sheen of sweat over his skin and hair matted to his forehead.

“Pass me my underwear,” Sehun mumbles, nudging Jongin’s side. Jongin unwillingly pulls out of Sehun and fumbles around for Sehun’s briefs.

“Goddamnit,” Sehun mutters to himself as he pulls on his underwear; it’s not easy when there’s come in your ass.

Tugging on his pants, Sehun opens the door on the other side of the car and exits. Jongin remains inside, face cradled in his hands.

Then the door he himself had opened before opens and Sehun’s standing there in nothing but pants and socks, his dropped briefcase in hand. He tosses the case into the vacated seat next to Jongin and sighs.

“Move over,” he says, and waits for Jongin to scoot over before getting back inside the car. “Put some clothes on – you’re distracting me.”

Jongin blushes and pulls on his pants hastily.

Turning to face Jongin, Sehun gazes straight into his eyes.

“Everything you said during,” Sehun says, “did you mean them?”

“Of course,” Jongin replies, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead.

“Every single thing,” Sehun says slowly.

“Yes. Everything. ‘I love you’ being the most important one.”

Sehun pinks and clears his throat.

“Jongin,” Sehun starts, unsure. “I forgive you. For everything."

He hesitates before saying, "but I’m so sorry; I don’t think we’ll work out.”

“What?” Jongin’s voice is small, chipping, sad.

“We’re both CEOs of large corporations, Jongin,” Sehun sighs, “it won’t look good for our businesses if we’re linked romantically. I’m sorry. I really am.”

Jongin can only stare at Sehun as he tries to breathe through the fissures in his heart.

 

 

 

  
“What the fuck,” Sehun mutters, squinting at the clock on his bedside table. It reads 8:31am, and it’s way too early for a Saturday morning. “Who the fuck?” Sehun goes on to say, referring so eloquently to the person knocking on his front door and ringing the bell periodically.

Rolling out of bed, Sehun makes his way blearily over to the front door and pulls it open. There, standing in the hallway, is Jongin, looking beautifully _human_ in his jeans and tee, unlike his usual pristine image of a successful business tycoon.

“Jongin,” Sehun mumbles. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry if I woke you up,” Jongin says apologetically. “But I’ve been up the whole night and I’ve replayed what you said in the car over and over again and I refuse to let you go that easily.”

Sehun rests his forehead on the edge of the door and sighs, eyes closing.

“Jongin, this goes beyond what we want. We have the careers of thousands of individuals resting on our backs, and –”

“I know,” Jongin interrupts, “I know all that. But why can’t we work for what we want, too? We’ve worked so hard for everything else we own, why can’t we take something for ourselves that won’t belong to our businesses?”

“It’s too risky, Jongin,” Sehun says desperately. “We’re both males, and you know that we will never be as accepted as we would be if one of us were female!”

“I don’t care about what people think! I just want you; _all I want is you_.”

“Our stocks could plummet, we could lose so much –”

“We can be careful,” Jongin says, a hand on the door. “I’ll be careful.”

Running a hand down his face, Sehun lets go of the door and makes his way to the couch, folding in on himself as he sinks down into the cushions. Jongin follows, toeing off his shoes before going over to kneel down in front of Sehun.

“Trust me. Please? I can make this work.”

He removes Sehun’s hands from where they were clutching at hair and tangles their fingers together. Sehun gazes down at Jongin’s earnest face and tightens his grip on Jongin’s hands. Rising up on his knees, Jongin leans in and rests his forehead against Sehun’s.

“It’ll be okay. Trust me. I’ll make it work. Believe in me.”

Sehun breathes in Jongin’s scent and slides off the couch, joining Jongin on the floor.

“Okay,” he says, and tucks his nose into the crook of Jongin’s neck. “Okay.”

Ten minutes later sees Sehun seated on his couch with Jongin’s head in his lap. Soft snores fill the room, and Sehun strokes Jongin’s cheek softly.

 

 

 

  
“Hey babe,” Jongin’s voice says cheerily through the phone.

“Don’t call me babe,” Sehun replies automatically. “Have you had lunch yet?”

“I haven’t, have you?”

“Nope,” Sehun sandwiches his phone between his ear and shoulder and types a quick response to an email.

“I have takeout. Your favourite. I’ll bring it over?”

“Okay,” Sehun says, “sounds good.”

“Be there in ten.”

Sehun hangs up and manages to clear nine emails before his door’s opening.

“Lock –”

“– The door, yes I know,” Jongin says, and locks it behind him.

“Hi,” Sehun says, breaking out into a smile that Jongin returns. Setting the food down on the coffee table, Jongin walks over to Sehun’s side and kisses him deep.

“Mm,” Sehun hums as they part.

“Come eat,” Jongin says, and pulls Sehun over to the table. They eat in comfortable silence, polishing off their food in record time.

“I have something for you,” Sehun says, setting the empty container down and walking back to his desk. He fumbles in a drawer before pulling out a plain manila folder.

“What’s this?”

“A deal with the Indonesian nickel company. They offered it to me, but I think it’ll be more useful to you than me.”

Jongin takes the folder in one hand and snakes the other around Sehun’s waist.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, and Sehun nuzzles his cheek in response.

“Don’t waste it,” Sehun tells him.

“I won’t, I promise,” Jongin says. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Sehun replies, and nips at Jongin’s jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
